


Одна и та же пластинка

by PFUCOFF



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Reconciliation, Romance, Time Loop, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFUCOFF/pseuds/PFUCOFF
Summary: — Поверь, убивать тебя — одно удовольствие.— Ага, и каждый раз терять своих людей тоже.«Глубокий вдох, осторожный шаг и-»— Я сдаюсь. Советы, я больше не буду объявлять тебе войну.«-и падение. 1941 год.»— Снова, — пронеслось у обоих в голове.
Relationships: Third Reich/USSR (CountryHumans)
Kudos: 7





	1. Зажигалка

Грязь, обломки разрушенных зданий и кровь. Много крови.

То же место. Ебаная стабильность.

— Тебе не надоело? Мне вот уже стало скучно, — Третий отряхнул с фуражки пыль.  
— Поверь, убивать тебя — одно удовольствие  
— Ага, и каждый раз терять своих людей тоже.

Глубокий вдох, осторожный шаг и-

— Я сдаюсь. Советы, я больше не буду объявлять тебе войну.

и падение.

_1941 год._

— Снова, — пронеслось у обоих в голове.

~~~

— Значит не воевать нельзя. Что можно хоть?

Союз, вытащив сигареты, стал искать зажигалку.

— Знаю, что перемирие невозможно. Опять откатило назад. Не ищи, я тебе ее еще не дарил  
— Так это из-за тебя. Я уже подумал, что разработка современного оружия запрещена. Отдай  
— Смысл его создавать? Все равно использовать не сможешь, — Германия, вздохнув, хотел уже вытащить зажигалку, но остановился.  
— Ее нет  
— А?  
— Карман пуст. Что-то изменилось

Третий Рейх впервые искренне улыбнулся. Но улыбка вышла чуть отчаянной и безумной. Да, пожалуй, чуть.

— Ты тут от радости не помри  
— Дурак бесчувственный! Хоть что-то изменилось! Слава бо-  
— Вниз посмотри 

А, ну да, зажигалка. На земле. В лужу упала.

«Выронил»

— Новую подаришь  
— Обойдешься  
— Сам дурак


	2. Блинчики

— Что мы еще не пробовали?

Рейх, словно ребенок, пытался сделать блинчики, кидая камешки в реку. 

— Двойное самоубийство  
— Шутка несмешная  
— Именно поэтому это не шутка.

Сидевший под деревом Советы задумчиво заполнял толстую тетрадку, иногда поглядывая на недовольного немца. Улыбнувшись, он немного пафосно встал, взял плоский камень и с первого раза сделал 5-6 кружочков. 

— Да как ты это делаешь?! 

Фыркнув, Союз с выражением проговорил:  
— _Плоский_ камень подберу в песке,   
Приоткинусь чуть, прицела ради,   
Размахнусь - и   
Жахну по реке,   
По ее зеркально-чистой глади.*  
— То есть?   
— То есть гальку бери плоскую и легкую.

Взяв на заметку, Третий попробовал еще раз. Уже 2, успех. С чувством выполненного долга он упал на мягкую траву, распластавшись и прикрыв глаза. Улыбка расцвела на его лице, а вечернее солнце нежно ласкало светлую кожу. Советы, сев рядом, засматривался на Рейха.

— Ты гораздо милее, когда не думаешь о войне, — прошептал Союз, не надеясь быть услышанным.  
— Ты тоже  
— То есть, когда я зову тебя, чуть ли не срывая голос, ты меня не слышишь, однако шеп-  
— Не разрушай романтический момент, дорогой

Чуть ли не задохнувшись от чужой наглости, СССР хотел возразить, оттолкнуть, желательно в реку, желательно в холодную, но все аргументы были против него, а Третий, черт его дери, Рейх продолжал улыбаться. Советы понял: поздно уже что-то менять, они оба в одной лодке. Да и не хотелось особо, всё их устраивало.

— Поспорим на то, что я тебя сейчас не поцелую?   
— А я тебя  
— По рукам

Оба поиграли.


	3. Венки

— Я не ради этого сбегал с поля боя

Германия, будто не слыша упрека, невинно хлопнул глазами и протянул цветы Советам.

— Ну убьешь ты меня на день позже, ничего страшного не случится. Научи венки плести

Поняв, что спорить с этим индивидом бесполезно, СССР взял цветы и откинул их подальше — стебли короткие.

— Есть ли границы твоей наглости, немец?   
— Есть ли границы твоего упрямства, русский?

Тихий вздох был ответом.

~~~

— Срывай у основания. И учти: после этого сразу возвращаемся. Каждый на свою базу  
— Договорились!

Третий, вытащив нож из кармана, стал искать красивые цветы, словно соревнуясь на количество. СССР, впрочем, не отставал. Уже через 5 минут оба были с небольшими букетами. «На два венка хватит» — подумал Союз.

~~~

Два силуэта, сидевших напротив друг друга, перебирали яркие растения на открытой поляне. Возможно, это было бы красиво, не будь их военная форма в крови и грязи.

— Берешь 2 цветка, первый обвязываешь вторым, в петлю добавляешь третий, — комментировал свои действия Союз, иногда поднимая свой взгляд на задумчивого немца. А Германия и вовсе не отрывал его от Советов, совершенно не интересуясь венком.

— Ты для приличия хотя бы смотри. Для тебя же показываю  
— Прости, но это выше моих сил. Выбор между тобой и цветами очевиден

Закашлявшись от неожиданности, Союз уставился на Третьего, будто говоря «Ты серьезно? Через 5 дней я буду брать Берлин, а ты флиртуешь?» Успокоившись, он понял, что и тут не собирается проигрывать. 

Ну что же, игра началась.

— Что, настолько красив?  
— Прекраснее некуда, дорогой

Удар прямо в сердце. Он отомстит.

— В моих глазах ты выглядишь так же  
— Правда? 

К черту венок. Выбор между ним и губами Рейха очевиден.

— Нет 

Прикрыв глаза, они оба придвинулись ближе, касаясь друг друга носами, но не целуясь — Рейх ждал.

— Ты лучше, — прошептал Союз, чуть наклонив голову вбок. Красные глаза напротив будто светились в ответ. Еще ближе — долгожданные губы. Медленный, но страстный, полный чувств поцелуй. Тягучий и...

_...опьяняющий._

— После мне будет стыдно за это  
— За поцелуй? Ты не похож на человека, который будет смущаться из-за это-

Третий, не дав договорить, толкнул Советы и усадил его на себя. Кажется, в этот раз победа за Германией. 

— Нет, не из-за поцелуя. Отнюдь не из-за него, Союз

И сейчас он не против проиграть.

— На базы мы не вернемся  
— Ты сам это сказал

Руки Рейха — одна на шее, другая на талии — словно оставляли ожоги, а поцелуи сжигали заживо, изнутри. Было жарко, душно, но отрываться не хотелось ни капельки. Лишь бы воздух не заканчивался, а на остальное плевать.

«Слишком нежно, неправильно, не так»

— Советы, — вдох, нежное касание к шее, — Ты столько раз убивал меня. Знаешь, это немного несправедливо.

Нож, плавно выпав из рукава, рассек ладонь, где его и поймали. СССР все еще смотрел туманным взглядом, не замечая ничего, кроме Рейха.

— Как будто в этом мире есть справедливость

Грязь, раскиданные цветы и кровь. Много крови. Перерезанное горло.

— Тогда я буду ей

_Падение и-_

1941 год.

Опять.

_-прямо в чьи-то руки._

— Скотина

Бешеный взгляд не сулил что-то хорошее.

«Теперь все правильно».


	4. Начало отсчета: Смерть.

**«My way — Chase Holfelder»**

Страх. Ужас. Паника...

_...больбольбольбольбольбольболь..._

«Прекрати»

Воздух заканчивался. Рука продолжала сжимать шею. Хотя... Рука ли? Нет, это точно клыки, а сам СССР змея. И Третий Рейх играл с ней, дурил как мог. Только не видел, что сам был маленьким раздражающим пауком. Что сделает паук против змеи? Поверил в себя, в свои силы. Смешно. 

_Безумец_.

«Подожди»

— Кошмарных снов, ничтожество, — слова, аки яд, убивали медленно и мучительно. Использует его же оружие.

Перед глазами все плыло, но два желтых огня все еще были четкими. Они горели на ненависти, гневе, презрении. Они никогда не погаснут. Германия уверен — это пламя переживет их всех. 

О, Рейх любил и ненавидел этот взгляд: казалось, он мог сжечь всё — и тело, и душу, и заодно весь мир.

_Завораживающе_.

Как же их хотелось вырвать и рассмотреть ближе, намного ближе. Сгореть вместе с ними. Затмить своим пламенем. Слиться воедино. Но, увы, его мечты не сбудутся — шея хрустнула.

Хотя бы умер с улыбкой.

Падение...

...и он вновь встречает этот желтый взгляд.

Ад ему определенно нравится.

_Добро пожаловать._


	5. Начало отсчета: Разрушение и обломки

**«Dreams — ZHU & Nero»**

Пустой взгляд. Боли нет. Чувств тоже.

Ни-че-го.

Он проиграл. США добился своего. СССР ушел тихо, быстро, _жалко._

Все они были рождены из крови, все строили воздушные замки, но умер именно он.

Забавно. 

А ведь он не успел столько всего. Наследников, можно сказать, оставил ни с чем. Лишь с обломками его пустых замков. Они справятся, он знает. Они сильные. Вот только слишком горделивые. Хоть бы не было новой войны...

Наверное, так даже лучше. Меньше монстров — меньше проблем, да, Рейх?

Был бы он жив, первым станцевал на его могиле, посмеялся. Хотя СССР сам бы над собой посмеялся. Разве сейчас он не ничтожество? Превратился в то, что презирал. Иронично.

Хочется поскорее исчезнуть и быть забытым всеми. Может тогда чувство вины пропадет. Станет легче. Но Союз вновь вспоминает, как плакали его дети, когда он уходил, как умоляли остаться. Он не хотел, чтобы они видели его смерть. Ха, поступил, как настоящий кот.

_Как же ему жаль._

Падение.

Наконец-то.

~~~

— Guten Tag mein lieber Freund

**Блять.**

Как и не ожидалось — ад, предположительно. И Третий Рейх с невинной улыбочкой в придачу. «Интересно, а можно ли его еще раз убить,» — подумал Союз, прикидывая шансы. Руки ужасно чесались, но он понимал, что у того может быть пистолет или нож. Хоть ему и хотелось умереть, но явно не от его руки.

Звук металла. Все же только нож. Или Рейх настолько уверен в своих силах.

Шаг вперед. Желтое пламя в глазах СССР загорелось.

— Guten Tag lieber trash


	6. Конец отсчета: Продолжение их жизни.

**«Thief — Imagine Dragons»**

Лучи весеннего утреннего солнца медленно и осторожно ползли по кровати, тронули русые пряди, перешли к лицу. На это грубое нарушение личного пространства человек открыл один глаз, нахмурился и полностью залез под одеяло. Спать хотелось до жути. Спихнуть бы виновника с кровати.

— Когда я снова тебя послушаю, ударь меня. Нихера не выспался.

Союз, чуть не задохнувшись от жары, все же скинул одеяло с головы и сел. Он посмотрел на окно и мысленно выразился — ночью один зяблик, что был под боком и смотрел на СССР, закрыл его.

— Не ты один. Ты меня всю ночь пинал, — Рейх буквально прозевал эти слова и забрал себе все одеяло, чуть ли не замурчав от удовольствия.   
— Нечего на меня залезать, я тебе не подушка, — Союз полусонным взглядом осмотрел комнату. «Куда он мои вещи кинул?» — и рукой залез под кровать. Ну конечно, они там.

— Жалко что-ли? И чтоб ты знал: подушка из тебя крайне фиговая  
— А из тебя любовник. У меня все тело болит после всего  
— Ох, простите, ваша нежность, этого презренного, у которого вся спина расцарапана и зад ноет. И вообще, я пострадал куда больше.

Улыбнувшись, Советы повернулся спиной. Ого, кому-то нужно сточить ногти. И клыки заодно. Стоп, он ему свастику сделал из засосов? «Пить больше не буду,» — поклялся Германия.

— Беру свои слова назад, — Рейху на секунду стало его даже жаль. И сразу себя, если Союз решит посмотреть в зеркало. Надо бы его спрятать.  
— На правах жертвы я требую кофе в постель. С чем-нибудь сладким  
— Принесу эспрессо и себя  
— Слишком горький  
— Тогда латте

~~~

— Возможно, я поздно это говорю, но как тебе идея выйти из этого замкнутого круга?

В ответ на это разбилась кружка. И скоро разобьется чей-то нос. И что-то еще. Рука в лучшем случае.

— Только не говори, что ты знаешь как, _только посмей_ , — Рейх сделал шаг вперед.  
— Просто предполагаю. Но, знаешь, это не очень точно и... — Союз шаг назад.

Прижав СССР к стене руками и оскалившись, Германия навис над ним. Жуткая картина

— Я просто оставлю тебя в живых и помогу скрыться

Разочарованный вздох и резкий отказ. Он не хотел уходить один.

— Почему? В 91 ты поможешь мне и мы уедем куда-нибудь, где безопасно. Можно попросить Китая скрыть меня, если боишься, что я раскроюсь  
— Ты же развалишься...  
— Чисто техни-

Удар по стене. Намек понят.

— Я, можно сказать, слишком самостоятельно умер. 

А? Он не ослышался?

Verdammte Scheiße!

Сейчас Третьему Рейху хотелось смеяться. Он это и сделал, все еще не убирая руки от стены. А Советы думал, что теперь в лучшем случае ему сломают все руки и ноги. Он бы помолился, если бы не был атеистом.

— Ну, что же, я согласен, но с одним условием: имена я придумываю нам сам.

«Придумал поди, как отомстить.»

— По рукам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кто не понял - Третий Рейх считал, что СССР не может жить дальше 91 (СССР рассказал о своем развале), поэтому оставался во временной петле, каждый раз умирая в 45. Про будущее он и думать не смел.


	7. Перед отсчетом

— Как же я ждал этого дня! — Третий с восторгом осматривал трещины на лице Советов. Правая щека была покрыта мелкими ранками, которые с каждой минутой становились больше, пока другая сторона уже была залита кровью. Останавливать бессмысленно — они не заживут. Уже никогда.

Галлюцинация аккуратно поправила выбившуюся прядь за ухо. В ее глазах было столько эмоций, пока в чужих _пустота._

— Еще пару дней, и ты исчезнешь! Прямо как я! — Германия наклонился к СССР и улыбнулся. Искренне и безумно, — Разве это не прекрасно? Убил две гадости это мира, ты чувствуешь гордость за себя?

Рейх отпрянул от него и восторженно раскинул руки, — А может сожаление? Море, целое море сожалений! Ах, столько разбитых жизней, и ты еще смеешь презирать меня?

Советы поднял на него взгляд. Лицо, залитое кровью уже давно ничего не выражало. Даже хоть какую-то заинтересованность. Ему было плевать.

— Тебе всегда плевать на других, — Третий повернулся к двери, будто чего-то ожидая, — Им тоже

Шум шагов и стук в дверь. Казахстан осторожно вошел и, увидя раны, быстро подбежал к СССР. Взяв его на руки, Республика отнесла отца в спальню и стала убирать кровь.

— О мертвом либо хорошо, либо ничего. Чем ты сейчас отличаешься от трупа?

Рейх снова подошел к нему и посмотрел в глаза. Желтые пятна вместо обожаемого пламени. _Омерзительно._

— Я буду ждать тебя в аду, — Империя счастливо улыбнулась и начала исчезать, — До скорой встречи, Советы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Накануне своей смерти СССР начал потихоньку сходить с ума, и это вылилось в галлюцинации. С настоящим ТР она не связана, даже характером. Это скорее воплощение собственных мыслей, нежели уход от реальности. Ему было нужно, чтобы кто-то винил его, и Рейх был лучшим кандидатом по мнению его подсознания.


End file.
